mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - speszal edyszyn - wywiad z Kopcap94
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png IF U WANNA READ IN ENGLISH THEN CLICK IT. Witam w wydaniu specjalnym Wikianina zza garażu, w którym moim gościem został... Kopcap94. Jest on rosyjskim helperem, który wczoraj odwiedził nasz czat i udało mi się namówić go do wywiadu (z czego, to akurat ten pomysł podsunęła mi Aneta, a ja to wykorzystałam xd). :Dainava: She wants an interview with you. :Kopcap94: For what? D: :Lenaa: For fun xd :''Kopcap94: No D: :''Lenaa: ;-; http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/f/fa/Jam.png? :Kopcap94: Ok O: Więcej chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć. Oryginalną wersję wywiadu możecie zobaczyć tu. -------- 1. Hejcia, witaj w „Wikianinie zza garażu”. Opowiedz nam coś o sobie. Textwall jest mile widziany. Witam! Moje imię to MishaМиша, Misza, Vengir mi namieszał ;-; Jednak chwała mu, za tłumaczenie kierunku Kopcapa xd, mam 21 lat i mieszkam w Rosji. W realnym życiu jestem studentem, który jest aktualnie na 4 roku. Jestem przyszłym inżynierem z dziedziny samolotów i rakiet. To wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć na mój temat. 2. Opowiedz nam coś o Twoich zainteresowaniach. Nie mam wielu zainteresowań - tylko jedno. Kodowanie. Lubię tworzyć coś, pisać potrzebne i nie za bardzo potrzebne skrypty. To wszystko o moich zainteresowaniach. :D 3. Kiedy i dlaczego zacząłeś edytowanie na Wiki? Wszystko zaczęło się na rosyjskiej MLP Wiki. Zauważyłem, że czegoś brakuje w artykule o Księżniczce Lunie i dodałem to. Po krótkim czasie założyłem konto i teraz widzisz mnie na waszym czacie i wywiadzie. :D 4. Od jak dawna jesteś helperem i jak zdobyłeś te prawa? Oficjalnie od 29 września tego roku (2015). Jak je zdobyłem? Po prostu pomagałem z rosnącą rosyjską społecznością. 5. Czy lubisz nasz czat? Czy jesteśmy super?xd Jasne C: Ty i wasz czat jesteście wspaniali. 6. Czy lubisz pomidory? Nope. 7. Opowiedz nam o Twojej pracy na wiki. Jakie są Twoje obowiązki? Jak wszyscy helperzy, pomagam z rozrastającą się społecznością rosyjską. Pomoc obejmującą wszystko - od odpowiadania na pytania użytkowników, do tworzenia nowych Wiki. Pomijając prawa helpera, posiadam również uprawnienia VSTF i ich zadania - usuwam spam oraz wyłapuję wandali na Wiki. 8. Co sądzisz o życiu? Co może być potem? Życie to gra, a my wszyscy jesteśmy graczami na poziomie trudności: hardcore. Życie po śmierci to niedobry temat do dyskutowania na tej wiki :c 9. Skąd wzięło się zainteresowanie MLP? Nie wiem sam. To po prostu rzecz, którą lubię. Mlp jest czymś dobrym, czego brakowało w naszym świecie. 10. Czy studiujesz coś? Pracujesz gdzieś? Studiuję właśnie na uniwersytecie na wydziale lotnictwa i inżynierii kosmicznej. Jak wspomniałem w pierwszym pytaniu - jestem na 4 roku. 11. Czym jest praca na Wiki dla Ciebie? Kreowanie i tworzenie nowych rzeczy. Praca powinna być zabawą i Wikia ją zapewnia. :) 12. Znasz kogoś sławnego? Jak ? Nie znam nikogo sławnego. Oraz nie mam żadnego powodu aby znać. :D 13. Oblicz (2+2)*(2-2):(2^2)^2. Musisz pokazać swoje obliczenia na kartce i dać pomidora (tak, pomidora). Albo zrób to w paintcie. Odpowiedź to 0 oraz nie chcę pokazywać zdjęcia C: To jest super sekret. D: Żarcik, macie: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/8/84/Kopcap.jpg 14. Co możesz powiedzieć o Krzysztofie Kolumbie? To po prostu człowiek, który wybrał złą drogę i mimo to osiągnął sukces. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć więcej - użyjcie google. :) Google wiedzą więcej niż ja.. 15. Czy Twój bot patrzy na Ciebie kiedy śpisz? On zawsze patrzy :O Robi jeszcze wiele użytecznych rzeczy. 16. Będziesz wchodził na nasz czat częściej? xd To zależy od wolnego czasu, ale postaram się wchodzić tak często jak mogę. 17. Chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? Np. mnie?xd Weeell… Pozdrowienia dla Ciebie Lenaa i każdego, kto czyta w tej chwili ten tekst C: 18. Dziękuję za wywiad c: Nie ma problemu C: -------- Pytania zostały napisane przeze mnie, przetłumaczone na język angielski przez Anetę i Sarę. Odpowiedzi na pytania zostały przetłumaczone przeze mnie, Sarę i Vengira. ... There's your jam Kopcap http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/f/fa/Jam.png xd